


A Shirt Stained With Stew

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Series: Lil' J And Ryan Snippets [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Jeremy and Ryan have dinner with a side of Under The Sea and love in its truest, tooth-rotting form





	A Shirt Stained With Stew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryanthepowerbottomguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanthepowerbottomguy/gifts).



> I dedicate this to the lovely ryanpowerbottomguy. Discovered you recently and felt inspired to write a nice fluffy piece of JeremWood for you. Hope you like it.

"Da da de dum dum de da ba ba dum da ba de da ba de da da da."  
  
Jeremy was dancing through the kitchen finishing up dinner for him and his boyfriend while singing Under The Sea from The Little Mermaid at the top of his lungs, much to the amusement of Ryan who was sitting at the dining table scrolling through comments on his Ipad.  
  
"Da seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake..."  
  
After finishing stirring the stew simmering lightly on the stove he began using the wooden spoon as a microphone and without thinking flicked it in his hand toward Ryan who he hoped would finish the verse, unfortunately he hadn't thought about the spoon being covered in thick sauce from the meal and consequently sent a thick glob of it onto Ryan's white shirt.  
  
Ryan, eyes now fixed to the Ipad screen very slowly placed it on the table before glancing down at the mess Jeremy had now made. Stone-faced he gazed up at his boyfriend who had backed away several steps holding the spoon defensively, eyes wide with guilt and fear, mostly fear.  
  
"Rye-Rye you know I didn't mean to do that, right? Uhhh, was that the shirt you washed and ironed today? No, stupid question, of course it is. Is it too much to ask that you, uh, don't kill me?"  
  
Ryan got up from the table and began sauntering over to Jeremy, dwarfing him with his frame, expression unreadable. With lightning speed he snatched away the spoon and raised it to his lips.   
  
"You dream about going up dere' but dat' is a bad mistake, just look at de' world around you right here with my messy shirt. Come closer now, give me a hug, I promise dat' it won't hurt."  
  
Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise as Ryan began advancing on him with a wicked grin plastering his face. Before he knew it he was caught up in a huge bear hug and could feel the now-cooling remnants of stew on Ryan's shirt becoming part of his own. It was gross and silly but also really funny.  
  
"Aw, shit Ryan! I guess fair's fair. Sorry about that, guess I got too caught up in my own little world as usual."  
  
Ryan pulled back, placing the spoon on the kitchen counter, moving his hands to Jeremy's shoulders soothingly. His eyes went over every detail of the man he loved. Big brown doe eyes, stubble that scratched in all the right ways, a moustache that tickled his lips every time they kissed which was often. Ryan leaned in and hugged his boyfriend softly, hands rubbing soothing circles on his back.  
  
"You're perfect Lil' J. I love you when you're in your own world and I love you when you're in mine. Also..."  
  
Ryan moved back to run a finger over the stew stain on Jeremy's black tank top and sucked the digit into his mouth. After several moments he shivered and bit his lower lip.  
  
"...Your stew tastes fucking amazing. Got a little bit of you in there too. I can tell that's the top you worked out in today, there was an extra bit of saltiness that couldn't have been just the food."  
  
Jeremy flushed red and smiled awkwardly. Ryan was always capable of complimenting him in such a way that it felt dirty and matter-of-fact at the same time.   
  
" Thanks Rye, I don't know what to say. You're too damn good to me and I-"  
  
At that moment the kitchen timer decided to ring and make both men jump at the unexpected noise. Jeremy hurriedly turned off the stove, carried the stew to the counter top and began filling two bowls with generous portions for him and Ryan.  
  
"Dinner's ready gorgeous. Thank you for being you. I love you in any universe, any timeline and if there's one where I don't, then I hope that Jeremy and I never meet cause' I'll punch his lights out for not seeing just how incredible you are. Let's eat."  
  
They ate in comfortable silence, finishing off the exquisite food and retiring to the bedroom. Dressed down into their underwear after a pleasantly satisfying romp in the shower both men proceeded to fall asleep in each other's arms, content that there was nothing more important than what they had right here, right now.


End file.
